


Find Your Way In

by Tabithian



Series: Facets [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, this was unexpected.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Your Way In

**Author's Note:**

> Anon wanted more of the DickTim Catlad AU that [started](http://archiveofourown.org/works/580485/chapters/1079777) [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/580485/chapters/1097161) using the prompt "thunderstorms and stitches."

Contrary to popular belief, the life of a thief the caliber Tim is isn't all daring heists and thrilling rooftop chases and drinking a flute in champagne in a bathtub overflowing with bubbles the way the movies would have you believe. In reality Tim gets daring heists, thrilling rooftop chases and the every exciting adventure of visiting his parents while his father's on a dig. 

Tim's father is usually lost in his work, coming up long enough for air and food that Tim's mother and his assistants press on him, but Tim's _mother_. The way she looks at Tim sometimes makes him think there's a high probability she's guessed what his nightly activities involve which is more than just a little nerve wracking. 

So it's with a sense of _relief-guilt-relief_ that Tim slinks back to his hotel room when a thunderstorm cuts his visit to the dig site short. His mother extracts a promise to meet them for dinner the next night, that shrewd look in her eye that tells him she almost certainly knows he's spent far too much time around that Selina Kyle woman.

The last thing Tim's expecting is to find a visitor in his hotel room. Bleeding all over the lovely tile mosaic in Tim's bathroom.

“Well, this was unexpected.”

“Tell me about it,” Dick says, pawing through Tim's first aid kit. 

There's a slight tremor in his hand, and he definitely looks as though he's had better days. How he expects to be able to stitch that cut on his leg like this, Tim doesn't know. Still, Dick is a Bat, and they're terrible about things like this, pride and stubbornness and just plain idiocy, so Tim doesn't say anything.

Dick watches him from the corner of his eye as he sorts through the kit leaving little smears of blood until Tim can't stand it anymore. 

He's a thief, one of the best, but he's not heartless. And really, after all these years, there's a certain level of trust that been built up between them. 

Tim sighs, catching Dick's hand in his. “Please, you'll just make it worse.” 

For a moment Dick looks like he's thinking of fighting him on this, Bat-pride and all that, but then he smiles, small and tired. 

“...Maybe,” Dick says, like he really thinks he wouldn't.

He gets a look for that, one Tim knows he got from his mother, and Tim shakes his head. He walks over to the sink to wash his hands when Dick makes a pained noise. Tim looks up, catches his eye in the bathroom mirror. 

Behind Dick he can see the edge of the balcony doors, lightning flashing through the night sky, thunder chasing after it. 

“Stubborn,” he says. He could be talking about Dick, or himself. And because it's always difficult to tell, “Stupid.”

Dick's smile widens just the tiniest bit. “Me or you?” he asks, because clearly he can't not.

Tim dries his hands on a hand towel and turns to look at Dick. 

Dick, who's been chasing Tim over rooftops and through narrow alleys for years, never quite able to catch him. Dick, who's known who Tim is for some time now and for whatever reason hasn't seen the need to use that to his advantage. Dick, who's been out and about getting into who only knows what kind of trouble and thought it would be safe for him to come here, to Tim.

“I don't even know anymore,” Tim says, and finds that the thought doesn't bother him nearly as much as it should, which means he must be talking about both of them.

Dick tilts his head. “Neither do I,” he says, which at least makes it unanimous.

Tim looks at Dick, who looks right back, and then - 

“Ow,” Dick says, because no matter what, he's an idiot and part Bat and just.

“Moron,” Tim says, and it comes out fond, picking up the first aid kit.

“Yeah,” Dick says, just as fond. “Little bit.”


End file.
